


Reward fics  (H50 6 ficlets)

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble and 5 ficlets at 250 words each, various topics, all gen or pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward fics  (H50 6 ficlets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts), [Amarylissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/gifts), [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts), [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts), [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> These were as rewards done for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** challenge over the weekend! THESE PEOPLE ROCK
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just saying it in case you didn't know already.  
>  **Beta:** Nope. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.  
> !

Prompt was from Persuasion _Anne herself would have found the mortification of it._  
 **Mortification:**

“Anne was Darcy’s mother?” Danny asked the distraught father.

“Yes, she passed when Darcy was 9. I should have watched her better, I should have…” He began crying.

Danny reached out then dropped his hand recognizing the uselessness in the gesture. What good did a pat do when your 15 year old daughter had just been arrested for accessory to murder?

Watery eyes looked met Danny’s. “Having Anne there, having a partner there, with you, makes all the difference.”

Danny nodded, recognizing the truth as it applied to his life with Grace, recognizing the truth as it applied with Steve.

~*~

**Numbers of Destiny** for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)

“Numbers of destiny?” Steve asked, standing in the bank line behind Danny. He could have stayed in the car while Danny did his own banking, but...

Danny rolled his eyes. “You have to say it with more ominous portents. _Numbers of Destiny._ See?”

Steve raised one eyebrow.

“My grandmother Irene played the same daily numbers for as long as anyone can remember. A few years before she died my parents started buying her a yearly subscription for the lottery. We buy the numbers for my mother now. I need to wire my sister some money, because I forgot to mail a check early enough.” Danny stepped forward with the line.

“Do the numbers win?”

“Here and there. Nana won big a few times. My mother says it makes her think of her mom every time she checks the numbers. It’s a nice reminder, like Nana’s watching.”

“What are the numbers?” Steve asked and stepped forward in turn.

Danny raised an eyebrow this time. “No.”

“What, no? We don’t have daily numbers here, I can’t play them. What difference does it make if I know?”

“Family secret.” Danny walked up and started his transaction.

Once he was finished he crossed the bank to Steve, noting that his partner was clearly ready to pounce with more questions. Danny cut him off. “If I told you, I’d have to marry you. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?”

Steve turned sharply and held the bank door open. “Okay, _Numbers of Destiny._ ”

“Exactly.”

~*~

**From Stark with love** for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)

“Babe? What are you doing?” Danny had just walked up the stairs to find Steve moving quickly with a pry-bar in his hand.

Steve held the door to the Five-0 offices open with a joyous grin on his face. “We just got a crate! Special delivery from Stark Industries!”

Danny couldn’t see how the large wooden box and Steve’s grin could bode well.

Kono waved a piece of paper as Steve attacked the crate. “It’s a thank you for catching Reynolds.”

“That arms dealer we brought in last week.” Chin supplied in case the concussion that Danny had received from the man made him forget the name.

The top was lifted off the box and Danny swore he heard Steve giggle.

Four boxed STARKphones were pulled out. “YES!” Chin grabbed one and settled in with it. Danny knew it would be minutes before it was hooked into the table and producing holographic displays.

There was a clothing box, wrapped in pink paper, with Grace’s name written in a swirly cursive. Danny smiled, Grace had been quite taken with Pepper Potts.

The last thing in the box was a case of champagne with a label that Danny knew he couldn’t pronounce, but was sure it cost a fortune. Kono grabbed a bottle with a grin.

Danny turned to watch Steve. The man was deflated. Surrounded by discarded packing material, Steve was positively disappointed.

Danny clapped him on the shoulder, trying to look sympathetic. “Maybe he’ll send you a suit next time.”

~*~

**Fly on the wall** for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/)

“ _That_ , qualifies as a look of unholy glee. What’d you do?” Danny had walked into Steve’s office and set himself down on the sofa with his coffee. Too under caffeinated to face his own office yet.

“I jerked off.” Danny would have thought it impossible but Steve’s grin got even bigger.

“That’s it?” He asked sipping again before he went on. “Sure it relieves frustration, but not like ...” Danny gestured with his free hand indicating Steve’s person.

The grin got impossibly bigger, a little bit evil too. “Doris walked in.”

Danny felt an evil smile start on his own face.

Steve expounded. “Cheesy porn on the TV. If she’d walked in five seconds earlier I’d have only been embarrassed. But her timing is impeccable and...”

“And you owned it?” He chucked into his coffee. “She’ll knock next time, or at the very least, listen at the door before she lets herself in.”

“She may never sit on the sofa again either.”

“Man, I wish I could have been there to see her face.” Danny said without thinking then added when he did. “You know what I mean, fly on the wall. Don’t look at me like that, you pervert.”

Steve laughed. “That would have been even funnier for Doris to walk in on.”

Danny was smiling in agreement when Kono entered and asked. “What’s with the grins?”

Steve spoke before Danny could. “D was just saying that he wished he’d been at my place last night while I was masturbating.”

 

~*~

**Bromantical** for [](http://amaryllisssa.livejournal.com/profile)[**amaryllisssa**](http://amaryllisssa.livejournal.com/)

“They are, Bro. You feel me? They are.”

“Nah, you’re wrong, Brah. It’s what they call a _Bromance._ “

“A what?”

“You been inside too long, Brudda. It’s a classic Bromance situation.”

“You keep saying that, but there’s still romance in it.”

“Nah, they’re bruddas from another mudda. It’s strictly platonic.”

“No, man. One of them is bending the other over. There is nothing platonic with those two haoles.”

“STOP IT!” Kono yelled from her side of the picnic table where she sat with Sang Min and Kamekona. “Save this for some time when I’m not around. I don’t want to hear this.” She had to work with Steve and Danny, and did not want the images in her head that Sang Min was supplying.

She looked up and followed Kamekona’s line of sight to her bosses. They were arguing, per usual. Both smiling about it, again, typical. Danny’s hand was flat on Steve’s chest, and Steve looked… like he was fixing Danny’s hair.

“Okay.” Kamekona chimed in again. “But if they are, my man McGarrett is the top.”

“Are you kidding? Lookit them. Little Jersey is hitting that, hard, whenever he wants it. He’s in charge, and McGarrett’s his bitch.”

“Nah. McGarrett lets it look like that. If they are more than just bruddas, McGarrett is doing the pounding. See?”

Kono put her head to the table with a groan, knowing there was no way she was going to stop the conversation, she asked reluctantly. “Can’t they just switch? Please?”

~*~

**Far Side** for [](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/profile)[**lasairfhiona**](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/)

Kono sat at one side of Chin’s desk eating a late lunch while Chin sat behind it. They both had their eyes focused on Steve and Danny in Danny’s office. Danny pacing, arms gesturing wildly, and speaking loud enough that his tone carried into Chins office if not his actual words.

“Do you remember _The Far Side_?” Chin asked out of nowhere.

Kono thought for a minute. “Comic in the paper?”

“Yeah.” Chin nodded. “There was one where someone was talking to a dog with _Sit, Ginger, Sit. Good dog Ginger. Go fetch Ginger._ and then what the dog heard was _Blah, blah, blah Ginger. Blah Ginger blah._ ”

Kono looked back at Danny’s office. Steve was playing with his phone in one hand, possibly playing solitaire, not paying particular attention to Danny’s rant, but looking up every once in a while. She laughed.

Chin continued, “There was one with a cat too. _Oh Fluffy. What a cute kitty you are Fluffy!_ And the cat just hears _Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._.”

They both laughed, long and loud, until Danny yelled out voluble enough to carry through the window-wall. “We’re working here!” Which only served to bring another round of laughter. Danny simply went back to his previously interrupted rant.

“So, do you think Steve is the dog or the cat in this scenario?” Kono asked.

Chin shrugged with a smile. “I’d say dog most days, but right now…” His phone chirped with a text that he showed Kono. _SMcGARRETT: Cat!_


End file.
